This invention relates to a gas burner.
Gas burners are known which consist of a perforated cylindrical member closed at one end and open at the other end to receive a flow of gas and air mixture under pressure. In these known burners the velocity of the mixture within the member is not constant and therefore the static pressure on the outside of the member where the gas/air mixture is burned is not uniform. Consequently the flow of gas/air mixture through the perforations is not uniform and the flame height is not uniform. As the flow of gas/air mixture through the perforations is not uniform and the velocity of the mixture can fall below the flame speed of the gas/air mixture then flash back can occur and an explosion may result.